A hair dryer, also frequently called a blow dryer, is used to dry or style the hair. In order to use the hair dryer to style the hair the user typically holds the hair dryer in one hand adjacent to his or her head and a styling brush/comb in the other hand to achieve the hair styling options. The hot or cold air exiting from the outlet of the hair dryer must be blown on the hair curled to the brush while moving from the roots to the hair tip. This will limit the user's ability to style the hair during the drying operation.
A large number of hair dryer supports including stands or hair dryer holders for supporting the hair dryer over the user's head have been disclosed in prior arts. In these devices, the hair dryer may be moved from one position to another position to change the direction of the air flow, or the user have to change his/her position frequently during the operation permitting the flow of air to be directed in a desired direction while leaving the user's hands free.
None of these devices provide an automatically controlled system for hair styling, which automatically adjusts the air flow direction during the styling.